Birds are nice to look at from a distance, but up close they are a real problem. Birds are noisy and their droppings are a real health hazard. For boaters, birds are an ongoing problem. Birds constantly perch on boat railings chirping and leaving their droppings behind. Home owners have similar issues with birds leaving droppings on their fences, rooftops and in barns. To solve the problem, people have tried many solutions. These solutions usually fall into one of three categories. (A) loud noises, such as, those made by large speakers. This system is effective, but noisy. (B) Bright lights, reflectors, spinners or flashers. This system is only partially effective. It is also annoying to humans and unsightly. (C) Installing figurines of a bird's natural enemy. Examples of this would be a scarecrow or bird of prey. This method is almost always unsuccessful and the figurines often end up as a perch itself.
The inventor has developed an ingenious solution to the bird problem. The Bird Control System is designed to provide an aesthetically pleasing, easy to use and humane way of controlling birds in the protected area. This greatly reduces the noise and mess associated with the bird's presence. By deploying the system, one can effectively create an area in which birds cannot land and then ultimately avoid it all together. If needed, the system is easy to deploy or retract quickly.
Features that make this system both efficient and effective are a thin flexible line and its non intrusive base to which the line is secured. The line is held taut a small distance above a surface by a set of risers. The birds cannot grasp the line; therefore, they are incapable of landing on or near it. Thus the line forces the birds to seek distant roosting points.
The inventor has noticed that once a system has been deployed for a few days, the birds seem to avoid a much larger area surrounding the system. Even in the slightest breeze, the line begins to vibrate emitting both audible and inaudible sounds. The audible tone is barely noticeable to humans, but is obviously unpopular with birds. Evidently, by removing close roosting points and emitting noise, a broader area of protection is provided.
The invention is surely sought by anyone who is annoyed by the birds noise or mess associated with them. They are then further angered when they attempt to shoo them away only to find that they have left something behind for them to clean up. This system is a cost effective, non intrusive and aesthetically pleasing solution to a very common problem.